


The Case of the Missing Feux D’Artifice: A New Year’s Eve Garrison Mystery

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: You thought I was done, huh. LOL!Happy New Year to all my lovely readers and writing pals I have enjoyed talking to and thanking for their gracious kudos.May it be a safe, happy and healthy 2018 for all of us!See notes at bottom.++++





	The Case of the Missing Feux D’Artifice: A New Year’s Eve Garrison Mystery

_Later in the day – Musketeer Garrison_

Things were relatively quiet around the grounds of the courtyard. Noël usually meant more free time for the men of the king’s regiment. Even malandrins and malcontents seemed to lay low during the holidays.

D’Artagnan, with his heavy cloak keeping the winter chill at bay, was eager for tonight’s la Saint-Sylvestre celebrations. King Louis’ plans for this eve included the usual le reveillon and feux d’artifice.

His friends, and other comrades, were planning their own celebrations to ring in the new year but d’Artagnan had pulled palace duty and would arrive late to them. He didn’t mind because d’Artagnan wanted to watch the feu d’artifice display at the Louvre. From where he would be stationed it should prove to be a fantastic eye catching feast.

Thinking to check in with Captain Treville before reporting to the palace, d’Artagnan never made it that far. He spotted Gerome running around the courtyard like a chicken with its head cut off, pulling at tufts of hair while he was at it. “Gerome!” d’Artagnan called out. “You appear beside yourself, mon ami.” Pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he observed Gerome’s face change to one of fear.

“Oh, d’Artagnan!” Gerome cried, wringing his hands in distress, “la Saint-Sylvestre festivities are ruined! Absolutely ruined!” He wondered how far he could get out of Paris before the king caught up to him. “His Majesty is going to throw me in the Bastille!"

"Calm down," d'Artagnan could see how upset Gerome was. "Tell me what happened and then I'll see if I could help."

"Most of the feux d’artifice have disappeared," Gerome shakily explained. "We keep them in the building beside the Garrison' armory. If they're not found by the time tis midnight I'm doomed!"

Thinking Gerome was being a bit too over the top, d'Artagnan kept that thought to himself. "Someone had to have found out where they were kept and thought they'd have their own party tonight." Patting the older man, who had been a palace retainer for going on five years, d'Artagnan didn't want to see the man lose his position over this. "You surely aren't the only one in charge of la Saint-Sylvestre display?"

"Non, but I'm the main one who directs where they're put and when to light them." Even though it was cold outside, Gerome began to sweat.

"I don't have to be on duty at the palace for a few hours," d'Artagnan tried to lighten the burden Gerome was carrying, "let me see if I can find out anything."

"I'll be in your debt if you could, d'Artagnan."

Parting from the other man d'Artagnan walked out past the Garrison gates, greeting several other brothers along the way. Worrying his lower lip, he thought if he couldn't find the missing feux d’artifice that it would be a poor way for King Louis to ring in le Jour de l'An. Gerome could very well be running for his life, if that were to happen.

Using the better part of an hour, going from one tavern to the next in hopes of hearing if anyone had been boasting of the theft, he ran into Jacques. The lad was one of the Court runners that the Garrison used often. The youngster had proven very reliable and so d'Artagnan pulled him aside to question him. After explaining the situation to Jacques, he was pleased to discover that the young runner had information he could use.

"You've always treated me kindly, d'Artagnan," Jacques said. "Captain Treville and the others too." Making sure no one was near them he told what he knew. "There's a few men in the Court that were crowin' about stealin' somethin' from the Garrison. I didn't 'ear what it was but word 'as it that they said somethin' about goin' down ta the Seine with what they stole."

"Probably going to shoot them off themselves," d'Artagnan muttered, more to himself than the lad. Searching in his pocket for a few coins he handed them to a surprised Jacques.

"Non, d'Artagnan." Trying to push the money back at the Gascon, Jacques found his fingers were being gently closed over the coins by d'Artagnan's hand.

"You've been a huge help," d'Artagnan smiled. "Keep it with my thanks. Now I better go get some help or there will be one very upset royal tonight."

++++

_The river Seine_

"Can't say this is where I thought I'd find myself tonight." Standing beside the wagon they had brought along, Aramis casually leaned against it with his arms folded watching d'Artagnan curiously. He hoped this wouldn't take long as Aramis had plans with a lovely lady later in the eve.

"I know. I know." Trying to placate his brothers, d'Artagnan felt badly for tearing them away from their individual pursuits but after he told them about Gerome falling apart over it they capitulated. Also it hadn't hurt to point out what King Louis would be like the following day if they didn't retrieve the feux d’artifice.

"Kid, 'ow da ya want us ta handle this?" There was a card game with his name on it Porthos wanted to get back too plus a bottle of wine he had been looking forward to downing.

"I believe as soon as they see us they'll abandon the stolen goods and we could load them up in the wagon and get back to the Louvre." D'Artagnan didn't believe they'd have a hard time of it. One look into Athos' blue eyes gave him pause though. "What?"

"I did not say a word." Priming his musket, Athos went to stand beside his protégé.

Sighing, d'Artagnan bumped his shoulder against his mentor's. "You never need too."

"Things rarely go smoothly for us," Athos tilted his head to the side studying the pup, "or have you forgotten that?"

"Right," d'Artagnan snapped not wanting to be reminded of that fact. Getting his pistol out he said, "Let's get to it then."

As far as Athos being right went, the older Musketeer wasn't far wrong. While taking the voleurs by surprise one of them fired off his own pistol. But instead of it hitting one of the Musketeers the voleur's aim had been badly off hitting instead a few of the feux d'artifice.

Everyone ducked as some of them whizzed past the Musketeer's head's. But because of their trajectory they harmlessly went into the Seine.

"'Ey, whelp!" Scowling Porthos pulled the kid over to his side. "I said I'd 'elp ya get 'em back... not become part of the show."

Rolling his eyes, d'Artagnan shook Porthos' hand away from his arm. "The other voleur's have run away. I think we scared them off."

"I'm man enough to admit that _I_ was scared when my head was nearly taken off by those flying projectiles." Adjusting his chapeau, Aramis headed over to the crates and helped Athos begin putting them in their wagon.

Now that everything was loaded up, all the men jumped onto the wagon and headed back to the Garrison. On their return, they all agreed to meet up for their own private celebration later. Knowing he would be off duty by then, d'Artagnan looked forward to it.

++++

_Royal Palace_

"D'Artagnan, I owe you my next child." Tears of relief filled Gerome's eyes upon learning from d'Artagnan that the lad had saved the day for him. Knowing that he would not be threatened with being thrown into the Bastille, Gerome was eternally grateful to the young man and his friends.

Grinning at Gerome's words, d'Artagnan pointed toward where Captain Treville stood. "When I went to the captain and told him what had occurred he granted me extra time to go searching. Top priority was to save la Saint-Sylvestre." Bowing, he backed away from the older man. "Now I must report for duty."

"Merci, d'Artagnan." Running off to gather the men that would be helping him at midnight, Gerome nodded at Captain Treville as he passed by the officer.

++++

_Midnight_

The sky was lit with colorful explosions bursting above the Louvre grounds. Smells of sulfur reached d'Artagnan's nose but he didn't let it bother him. He was too busy enjoying himself. Captain Treville was standing beside him with a full glass of champagne in his hand. The older officer had given d'Artagnan a glass as well, since both of them were considered officially off duty now.

Clinking their glasses together, Treville's voice rang out over the deafening noise. "Bonne Année, d'Artagnan!" Kissing the lad on both of his cheeks, Treville finished his champagne.

"Bonne Année et bonne santé, Captain!" Returning the gesture, d'Artagnan too kissed both cheeks of his captain's bristled face as was the custom. Soon he would be joining the inseparables at Athos' apartments to toast le Jour de l'An. But for now d'Artagnan was content to simply watch the beautiful palette above him.

++++

_Notes:_

_Translations:_  
_Feux d’artifice_ – Fireworks or feu d’artifice - Firework  
_Noël_ – Christmas  
_la Saint-Sylvestre_ – New Year’s Eve (also put explanation)  
_le reveillon_ – New Year’s Eve dinner  
_le Jour de l'An_ \- New Year's Day  
_Bonne Année_ \- Happy New Year  
_Bonne Année et bonne santé_ \- Happy New Year and good health  
_voleur_ \- thief or voleurs - thieves

 _La Saint-Sylvestre_ \- This saint's feast day falls on New Year's Eve, hence why in France that holiday is referred to by this saint's name.


End file.
